Poetry From TheShadowlands
by TheShadowlands
Summary: Enter a world where there the forces of good and evil eternally fight for control of the world's soul. This thread will have poetry expressing both joy and sorrow and the power of emotions.
1. The Sisters of Night and Day

Welcome to The Shadowlands. Here, you will find a world of poetic verse filled with many conflicting emotions. Some poems will be of joy and others will convey deep sorrow. And others will make us look into the darkest parts of our soul. I hope you will join me on this journey through the forests of our conscience. Or as I prefer to call it....The Shadowlands.

The Sisters of Night and Day

A miracle on the horizon  
That cuts likes fire into the night  
The Goddess of the sunrise  
With her sword of morning light

The Mistress who rules in darkness  
Covering her face as if to hide  
She knows she has the power  
To share the mystery of the sky

The earth is bathed with sunshine  
With a sky of powder blue  
The forests and the flowers  
Are drenched with morning dew

The mountians rise in glory  
Their faces pointed to the sky  
The Night is already planning  
How she'll make her sister die

The birds lining in the forest  
Fly with purpose in the breeze  
To feed their nesting young  
Who are waiting inside the trees

Green grasses in the meadow  
Watching patiently, until the day is done  
As the hours now grow shorter  
They watch the dying of the sun

Night engulfs the landscape  
As the goddess closes her eyes  
She surrenders all her power  
To her sister who rules the night

Who cloaks the earth in darkness  
Showing her treasure in the sky  
A sea of diamond stars will shine  
Till dawn brings back her light


	2. The Midnight Confession

This is a poem about a young girl with a broken heart. Her boyfriend has just left her and she is left alone to grapple with her emotions.

The Midnight Confession:

Alone she stands in the dark of night  
Abandoned by the one who loved her  
The letter she holds within her hand  
Says that he has left her for another

Her heart turns black like a lump of coal  
Her smile turns to a face of stone  
Her eyes become a pool for her tears  
Realization of all her fears

Betrayal stabs her deep in the heart  
A feeling she must reciprocate  
Like a cancer spreading in her soul  
She embraces the darkness of hate

Going alone to the high school dance  
Watching other couples dance in pairs  
Then she sees the prize of her lover  
She gives this young girl a wicked stare

The demons in her want to be free  
They demand that she seek her revenge  
She fantasizes her destruction  
Bringing her life to a painful end

She walks over to her ex-lover  
A look of anger in in her eyes  
Before she can say her angry words  
She turns from her ex-boyfriend and cries

She runs outside into the darkness  
The stars bearing witness to her tears  
A feeling of suicide consumes her  
Common thoughts for one her years

She was taught to pray up to heaven  
Sharing her pain would bring her relief  
She falls to her knees in the playground  
Midnight confessions of all her grief

She closes her eyes and clasps her hands  
She bows her head and takes a deep breath  
She does not pray for his salvation  
She smiles while she prays for his death


	3. I Hear Your Call in the Spirit Winds

In the forests of a mythical land, there are stories that are untold. Here, we find a young woman calling out into the glittering sea to her lover. He is gone to this world and she stands on the shoreline lamenting his passing. The vision of a woman watching and waiting for their beloved is a power theme in romantic poetry.

I Hear Your Call In The Spirit Winds:

I stand before the ocean  
Under watercolor skies  
I call out to my lover  
I know my lover has died

As I look at the ocean  
My spirit calls out to you  
Dreaming we are together  
Wishing my dream would come true

I can hear the spirit winds  
They whisper songs in my ear  
Telling me of things to come  
I wish my lover was here

Gazing upon the ocean  
I can hear the crashing tides  
The feelings of a woman  
My emotions I can't hide

My heart feels very heavy  
Full of conflict, full of pain  
I want to feel you near me  
Like a gentle summer rain

I feel your touch in the wind  
Softly caressing my face  
I think of you holding me  
Here in this enchanted place

The ocean of my passion  
The secrets inside my heart  
Flooding my soul with sadness  
Knowing that we are apart

My hand reaches out for yours  
But I only feel the air  
The music of the ocean  
The wind blowing in my hair

I listen for your footsteps  
Still waiting for you to come  
I miss the feel of your kiss  
My heart setting like the sun

The crashing of the ocean  
My feet sinking in the sand  
The feelings of a woman  
Only she can understand

I close my eyes in sorrow  
And surrender to the breeze  
I wish that you could be here  
Saying words of love to me

The ocean tells me secrets  
Birds circle above the sky  
I wish that you were with me  
Holding me close to your side

Let my words fill the ocean  
Under skies of twilight hue  
One day we'll be together  
Always know that I love you

And the image of a young woman alone of a beach with the waves crashing against the shore, under the fading sunlight...she turns away from the ocean and walks alone into the night.


	4. I Feel You in the Pouring Rain

This is a poem about a young woman spending her nights alone. Outside the rain is pouring down and memories return to flood her soul.

I Feel You In The Pouring Rain:

The rain falls with righteous anger  
Like the betrayal of her heart  
Her lover has found another  
Having to live their life apart

The rain pours out her frustration  
In not knowing what she should do  
Conflicting emotions inside  
Like a nightmare that has come true

Her bed is cold and empty  
She finds herself sleeping alone  
Raindrops like thoughts and memories  
Hiding herself inside her home

Like a bird piecred by an arrow  
Knowing it is her time to die  
Raindrops fall like a woman's tears  
She covers her face as she cries

In her world of tormented dreams  
She ponders her future and fate  
Love and suffering become one  
Lost in her emotional state

She is waiting for the sunrise  
Wondering when the rain will end  
She will rise up with the morning  
To live this torment once again


	5. The Candle of Life and Death

This is a poem about the joys and sorrows of life. The running theme of the poem is a candle. Because a candle represents different things to different cultures. It is the symbol of both life and death. And for the purpose of this poem, it is used to serve both purposes.  
**Mature Subject Matter {Descriptive Language} Please be Advised.**

**The Candle Of Life And Death:**

A young woman screaming  
Her legs are open wide  
Her husband holds her hand  
Tears build up in her eyes

Biting down on a rag  
The head comes into sight  
The pain of a woman  
To bring forth a new life

Sweat is on her forehead  
It streams down to her cheek  
Her breathing and panting  
Impossible to speak

Midwives wash the child  
The woman gives a cry  
Coming from her body  
A child is now alive

Swaddled with a blanket  
She rocks him in her arms  
Holding close her child  
Protecting him from harm

Outside of the household  
Candles glow in the night  
Their way to celebrate  
The birth of this young life

As the boy is growing  
The seasons change above  
He's a gentle spirit  
The flower of her love

Always so respectful  
His Mothers pride and joy  
People of the village  
Respect this little boy

Once the boy heard crying  
From a house not far away  
A woman there was crying  
While others bowed and prayed

A single candle was lit  
The village knew what for  
It signifies a soul  
That's lost now to the war

The Mother took her child  
Not wanting to see the sight  
He did not understand  
The single candle light

Sent to the family  
Of the soldier who died  
A woman calls for her son  
Falling down as she cries

I'll never let them take you  
To march in fields of death  
You are my only son  
She said under her breath

I can't live without you  
I would rather be dead  
I pray for your safety  
The candle is what I dread

I promise you Mother  
No candle sent to thee  
In my fathers footsteps  
A soldier I will be

The time and seasons pass  
And quickly I now grow  
What is my destiny?  
Mother, I just don't know

The years just pass on by  
Seasons change in the trees  
Older than he once was  
A whisper in the breeze

The boy is now a man  
And knows what candles mean  
He holds his Mothers hand  
In his uniform of green

His Mother is older  
Tears flow from tired eyes  
I don't want to a candle  
Come back to me alive

You may be a soldier  
That is not what I see  
No matter what your age  
My son you'll always be

The trees are filled with green  
Then change to autumn gold  
The trees become leafless  
The year is growing old

Not a word from the son  
Life simply goes on  
She receives a candle  
She knows her son is gone

The sound of her sorrow  
Is heard throughout the night  
The sound is familiar  
A candle glows tonight

Grief has overcome her  
Then madness takes its toll  
A woman lost her son  
Pain only she could know

The people show respect  
The Mother only cries  
She knew this would happen  
She knew her son would die

She sadly lit the candle  
She thinks of her baby  
She cries out to heavens  
Why could you not take me?

The house is too quiet  
Worried friends look inside  
They see her lifeless body  
She committed suicide

Live goes on in the village  
Again, a mother's moan  
Another lonely candle  
Was delivered to that home

How many candles through the centuries have Mothers lit for their sons who have died in war? Most than I could ever hope to count. My wish is that we would never again have to light a candle for those who die in war.


	6. Under the Heat of the Desert Sky

This poem is about the shared expression of the love between a woman and a man. Imagine the heat of a hot desert sky. And below, a man and a woman are discovering a joy that only they can understand. **Mature Subject Matter {references to adult expression} Please be advised.**

**Under The Heat of the Desert Sky:**

The sun is melting into the desert sky  
It is as if the sand becomes the sea  
I look deeply into my lovers eyes  
I can feel her body pressed close to me

Her fragrance is so intoxicating  
I thurst for the moisture found on her lips  
Her persperation like summer raindrops  
I feel the wet soft feeling of her kiss

I see the form of a womans body  
A the heavy feeling builds inside my chest  
The anticipation of shared passion  
I touch the perfect roundness of her breasts

Two bodies wanting to become as one  
The inner sensations I understand  
The movements of physical expression  
Are shared between a woman and a man

Our bodies move like tides on the ocean  
Like the leaves swaying on the ends of trees  
Both sharing in physical expression  
The pleasures a woman can give to me

The desert winds are blowing so heavy  
The desert winds blowing wild and free  
I'm feeling just like a flowing river  
Pouring all of my love into her sea

She transforms into a desert flower  
I feel that all my dreams have now come true  
As I hold my woman closer to me  
She looks like a flower with morning dew

The seasons come and the seasons will go  
You are the one who matters to me  
As long as I have my desert lover  
It is her sweet love that has set me free

Sharing our passion in the hot desert  
Under a canopy of sun drenched skies  
When I imagine the desert landscape  
I dream of the look I see in your eyes


	7. The Midnight Stalker

This is a poem about a dark figure who prowls the night looking for victims to meet his carnal needs. This is a poem about a Vampire. Mature Subject Matter {Sensual language} Please be advised.

The Midnight Stalker:

Abandoned by his mother  
A creature conceived in sin  
The sleeper has awakened  
The nightmare will soon begin

In the shadows of darkness  
Under the branches of trees  
He watches from the distance  
He is watching you and me

When stalking out his victim  
Who are ladies of the night  
He gives to them his money  
And they feel from him his bite

It's the taste of human blood  
He must drink it like red wine  
He takes away their spirits  
Puncture marks he leaves behind

A monster of the evening  
He can smell a woman's lust  
He will take from them their lives  
Returning them to the dust

A woman or a child  
It makes no difference for him  
They both are satisfying  
As their eyes are growing dim

Do not trust this kind stranger  
He will kiss you on your hands  
He will treat you with kindness  
It is part of his dark plan

He'll pour into a woman  
All his passion and his sin  
He fills them with emotions  
Love's a game he always wins

He laments for his victims  
In the act of making love  
He covers them in blankets  
As he draws from them their blood

Beware of the Night stalker  
Do not look inside his eyes  
Any woman who greets him  
In the end will surely die


	8. The Silence Before the Sun

This is a poem of longing. Imagine the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore. Then imagine a lover longing to be reunited again with the one who has left them on this earth alone, seeking the questions of eternity.

The Silence Before the Sun:

The ocean calls to me like a lover  
It is the dawning of a brand new day  
The wind is gently caressing my hair  
I listen to the stories that she says

The open sky becomes a painter's canvas  
Soon to be covered in shades of deep blue  
I am standing alone at the shoreline  
Thoughts and memories remind me of you

The foamy tides of the vast blue ocean  
Crash with fury against the rocky shores  
The seagulls flying in endless circles  
I always wonder if they know what for?

Against this portrait of nature's beauty  
I reach out and search for my lovers hand  
Why is my lover not here with me now?  
Looking for answers I don't understand

In my heart there is an empty feeling  
Tears are filling the floodgate of my eyes  
I remember times we spent together  
When I think of you I begin to cry

Cruel fate has taken you away from me  
I witness the sun rising from the sea  
If we meet again in the afterlife  
My darling, would you still remember me?

Know I will always love you forever  
Just like the promise of the coming day  
As the tides push and pull from the ocean  
I kneel on the golden sands and pray

May the light of heaven shine down on you  
As the sun is sets slowly on the sea  
We will be reunited forever  
Our spirits together in eternity


	9. The Silent Song of a Woman's Tears

This is a poem from the point of view from a young woman who waits for word of her lovers return. She knows that her lover has been sent to the forbidden forests, but that is all she knows. Imagine a young woman walking in a vineyard as the sun is setting. Then imagine the golden sunset while she is playing a mandolin to the sound of the ocean tides.

The Silent Song of A Woman's Tears:

The wind is blowing softly  
On the vineyards near the sea  
Standing in silent sorrow  
Her hair flowing in the breeze

She holds it like a child  
Her young lovers mandolin  
She plays her music softly  
He was more than just a friend

Her eyes explore the hillside  
Grapes are growing on the vine  
The ocean breeze is calling  
As she sips the vintage wine

She plays her music softly  
Small fingers vibrate the strings  
Words in silent harmony  
A song of love she sings

In service of our leader  
The tyrant we call our King  
My love sent to the forest  
A dark omen this does bring

The stories of lost Legends  
The forests have come alive  
They say it's filled with monsters  
Will my dearest one survive?

When I play the mandolin  
It reminds me of his smile  
The soothing sound of music  
Played the traditional style

Loving kisses from the sun  
Warming up the fertile vines  
The grapes become impatient  
Wanting to be made to wine

She picks the fruit of heaven  
Little grapes inside her hand  
They taste so very sour  
She knows and understands

Why do men go out and kill  
Why are our leaders so blind  
Why must the glory of Kings  
Be stained by the blood of wine?

Evening shadows are growing  
The end of labors toil  
She finishes her music  
Her tears still kiss the soil

She waits now for her lover  
But for now the night has come  
Walking into the shadows  
The song she plays is done


	10. I Want That Man

This is a poem about a young girl's efforts to try and win the affection of a young man. I imagine scenario's playing out like this all across high schools in the USA and maybe other parts of the world too.

I Want That Man:

I try not to be obvious  
But I can't stop looking at him  
I know I'm not that kind of girl  
Who would like a boy on a whim

But there is something about him  
Something I think I really like  
But do I have nerve to ask  
This guy to take me out tonight?

He smiles and is well mannered  
Characteristics that I like  
I'm strongly attracted to him  
But he never looks at my eyes

The palms of my hands are sweaty  
Butterflies inside my stomach  
How do I get his attention?  
Just what is it that makes him tick?

I wish that I knew him better  
I wish he'd say something to me  
I have to catch him in my net  
Or I'll lose this fish to the sea

How I can get his attention?  
In the hall when he passes by  
Should I will tilt my head upward?  
Or I could slowly bat my eyes

I could wink as he approaches  
I must make this guy notice me  
Maybe I should raise up my dress  
I could show off to him my knees?

Or I should grab him by his throat  
Demand he take me out tonight  
Would he think of me the wrong way?  
I just know that would not be right

Should I blow to him little kisses?  
That should indicate what I wish  
But will he think that I'm pushy  
Or will he think that I'm a fish?

I'm thinking this out carefully  
I need to think of what to do  
What is it about my feelings  
That finds me attracted to you

I do not give up easily  
I know exactly who I am  
For I got my heart set on you  
And I want him to be my man


	11. The Vision Quest

This is a poem based on the Native American tradition of The Vision Quest. Usually a member of the tribe that appears to have a unique connection to the spiritual world is taken out to the forest and left alone for several days without food and is given {peyote} a hallucinogenic, for him to make the passing into the world of spirits. If he survives, he will be trained to be a Shaman or Holy Man. If he fails The Vision Quest; he will die.

The Vision Quest:

The leaves are changing color  
The season is growing old  
I seek to find the answer  
Now my story can be told

Not much more than a child  
An honor given to me  
To wander in the forests  
To remember all I see

I shiver in the forests  
No food or water to drink  
To purify my body  
To allow myself to think

I smoke the herbs they give me  
A vital part of my test  
Traveling with the spirits  
Beginning the Vision Quest

Hallucinations take me  
To a land beyond the sun  
Beyond the sea of monsters  
To a land of beating drums

Where buffalo are running  
Their spirits dance with the night  
These mystical illusions  
Teaching me of truth and right

To honor my ancestors  
I promised to do my best  
The real and make believe  
Are part of the Vision Quest

My hunger now consumes me  
My empty stomach growls  
I scream out in the evening  
Like the hungry wolf who howls

Sweat pouring from my body  
I chant my song to the night  
Deliver me from exile  
Please return me to the light

The Goddess smiles at me  
She is proud of what I've done  
I survived the Vision Quest  
Now the battle has been won

Returning to my body  
Thankful that I have survived  
The Spirit Walk has ended  
Those who do not make it die

I will become a Shaman  
The holy man of my tribe  
Passing the edge of darkness  
I was dead, but now alive


	12. The Song of the Dark Wine Sea

This is a poem of loss. It is about a young woman who walks on a lonely beach in the dark of night. She carries a lantern in her hand as she watches the ocean and can hear the sounds of the tides as it crashes against the shoreline. Looking out into the dark sea; the words pour from her lips like wine would pour into a glass.

The Song Of The Dark Wine Sea:

In the dark of night  
I walk the sandy beaches of the shoreline  
Holding a lantern light  
The ocean waters flow and pay no mind  
I breathe a heavy sigh  
I search the horizon with hopeful eyes  
I slowly start to cry  
and I imagine that my lover is by my side

Standing here with me  
we would hold hands walking into the night  
We'd look into the sea  
Loving each other under the moonlight  
Words he spoke to me  
Of different places and of other times  
His words of poetry  
Flowed down calmly just like honey wine

We said our last goodbyes  
He kissed the salty tears from my eyes  
Why did he have to die?  
On this beach I stand alone and cry  
My heart is filled with pain  
The tides crashing on the shores  
Emotionally I'm drained  
My lover does not stand here anymore

I will remember him  
He was the only man to ever touched me  
Love is not a whim  
Our bodies would reach a perfect harmony  
Now I'm all alone  
For I must accept the painful truth of reality  
I now must let him go  
All that's left is the memory of the sea

The womans words taste both sweet and bitter; just like the many flavors of different wines.


	13. A Love That Is Eternal

This is a poem about the sad but beautiful experience of how generations change hands. Imagine a young mother bird nesting her young in an enchanted forest. Then imagine the change of seasons.

A Love That Is Eternal:

There are stories in the forest  
That carry in the breeze  
A mother bird is nesting  
Her young ones in the trees

Her eyes shine with pride  
She nurtures them with food  
The little ones she cares for  
Always in a joyful mood

Protected by tree branches  
Crowned in summer green  
The forests of these lands  
The most beautiful ever seen

Nestled closely to her children  
She covers them with her wings  
Offering praises up to heaven  
In the songs this mother sings

She teaches them how to fly  
And teaches them how to fend  
She knows life has its beginning  
And that life must also end

She sings for all her children  
The songs a mother knows  
She realizes the seasons  
Come and then they go

The forests begin to change  
Green leaves turning into brown  
The grasses are receding  
Hibernating creatures underground

Her children all have grown  
And soon will fly away  
Their mother's tears show them  
She wishes they could stay

My love for you is eternal  
Just like the winds of time  
You are a blessing of heaven  
I'm so thankful you were mine

Always love each other  
From this world I soon will leave  
And all I have to give you  
Are the memories of this tree

Winter feels like a frozen dream  
And soon Winter fades away  
Leaves returning to their branches  
Spring is on the way

A little bird is now a Mother  
Protecting her child's wings  
She sings to them the love songs  
Her mother used to sing

A mother's love is eternal  
Something we know that's true  
The next time you see your mother  
Don't forget to say I love you

I welcome any and all comments.


	14. The Spirit Winds of Unalena

This is a poem influenced by the history of the Indigenous people for the Islands of Hawai'i. This is about how a people who were isolated from a world that is now brought to the current era and the consequences they paid for their Isolation. **MATURE SUBJECT MATTER...PLEASE BE ADVISED!**

_Hawai'ian words used in this poem:_

Ulalana........Spirit Winds  
Pele............The Volcano goddess  
Kamohoali'i...The Shark god  
Kamapua'a...The Pig god  
Makahini......The rich soil to be harvested  
Lono...........The god of Agriculture  
Hina............The Moon goddess  
Laihina......cruel sun

**The Spirit Winds of Ulalena:**

**There is a Wind and Rain particular to this Island** that rises at the time when orange and purple fill the twilight sky  
It whispers of other places and other times, both mystic and real; between heaven and earth, daylight from night  
The name for this Island is Ulalena, dedicated to the Spirit Winds who gave it life, the inhabitants call this land  
An Island born with a natural landscape alive with volcanoes, a vast blue ocean, primeval rainforest's and sand

The trees in the rain forest manifesting their life-force as the inhabitants, like children run playfully among them  
Here, in this paradise, the nations of power have drawn up their plans of conquest, soon the dream will end  
Even the most remote lands are touched by the cruel bitter hand of fate and not understanding the ways of war  
It is like the sand moving quickly through an hourglass, the ways of the people of the Ulalena will end forevermore

In a rain gray seaport, sailors of our nation bid farewell to their families as they sail off to distant foreign lands  
And in the pouring rain, I look into the golden eyes of my beloved, who is crying, I comfort her by holding her hand  
Kissing each one of her fingertips with slow precision, I tell her that I will return, and together, we will make a life  
I make the promises any sailor would make, fearing an uncertain future, I vow to come home and make her my wife

I cannot tell her tears from the rain that fells like painful needles that sting against my face and pierces my skin  
I profess my love to her for one last time, the order is given, I turn to look at my love, will I ever see her again?  
But war allows no time for any person to worry about their personal needs, and as I turn my head up to the sky  
The smell of wet leather and burning coal replaces the sweet fragrance my love wore, like the rain, I start to cry

The voyage is navigated by charts, the stars in the sky, the migration of birds, who settle and nest for the season  
And with our spirits high in the service of our King, victory and our return home, not out of the realm of reason  
And after several weeks of naval clashes with the French, and those of the Spanish, in their wood boats  
Our ship is crippled, without any supplies or, limps like a dying sea mammal, ready to beach itself, on sandy coasts

It's as if the Volcano goddess Pele, herself, guided us to Ulalena with her staff of fire that burns, in her red hands  
When the natives see our ship laboring on their coastline, they come in their canoes, to welcome us to their lands  
Both the men and women wave to us, the women do not cover themselves, I have never seen a womans breast  
Isn't a woman only to show herself to her husband? The other sailors cheer and pound the armor on their chests

The Captain orders us to maintain our ranks, but some men have jumped overboard to be with the women they see  
Dark, and yet so mysterious and beautiful, they are not inhibited, as they wave and dance around us, so carefree  
As our ship makes it to the golden beach, we hear the natives chant out the name of Kamohoali'i, the shark god  
They seem be praying to our warship, and we must be from the Spirit World, they are fascinating people, but odd

Our Captain walks with great arrogance on the beaches and under his boot, I hear the crushing sound of sea shells  
Little did I know that the image of broken shells, would be the fate of these people, but our Captain knew this well  
These people may be generous, but they are the enemy and these fools know nothing of how to fight or make war  
We can do with them as we like; we'll make a colony of these people, enslave them, that's what we are here for

But for now men, go and have a taste of what a savage woman is like, but remember now, if they mistreat you  
They are still the enemy, and if you like it rough and something happens, I will never take their word, to be true  
Drink their wine and make love to their women, but don't let you emotions get in the way of your lust for pleasure  
Until we can get reinforcements , pretend you are gods, and search these women and find, their buried treasure

The other sailors take full advantage of these women, who are willing to give themselves freely, and to my surprise  
There is one waiting for me, her skin is like the color of wet sand and she has a fire in her dark brown almond eyes  
She takes me into the rain forest, and without any hesitation reveals herself to me under the canopy of blue skies  
My body shakes as she covers herself on me, I have never felt the warmth of a woman before, my innocence dies

She loves me in a way that would be forbidden of the women of my country, we move like waves on the sea  
Her eyes are closed as we are now of one flesh, and at the moment of intense climax, she screams and kisses me  
I think of the rain and the shores of the England and the face of the woman who waits for me, I wish I could cry  
Knowing that I am just a foolish man, I allowed my lust to overtake reason, the drive of passion confuses my mind

Tropical weather changes as quickly as the emotions in my heart; we lay together, drinking rain from green leaves  
The taste is as pure as these people, who have no idea that my nation will beat these people like kapa from trees  
We fall asleep together in the rain, and when I awaken, I find myself alone against the humidity within the breeze  
I have dishonored my future wife, I craw to my knees and beg for Pele, the goddess to put out this fire inside me

I find the women again, and like the Kamapua'a or pig god; I again seek the comforts that only a woman can give  
And I lose all inhibition, and like the rest of my fellow sailors, I am starting to enjoy this decadent live, I now live  
We start to build a fortress, and within weeks other British ships, bring slaves from the other island tribes  
And thats when the nightmare happened, that when the fevers came, and the natives fell to the earth and died

It is as if Pele herself, poured her wrath, like molten lava on these people as the price of showing their hospitality  
They ran to the ocean, burning with fever, they had no immunity, to escape the heat, they drowned in the sea  
Crying mothers, holding their dying children, waist deep in the water, using broken shells, they cut into their hair  
Their blood pours in sacrifice, and covers their faces, like deadly fingers, but to no avail, the dead are everywhere

I see my lover, crying hysterically, with the other women, she is also tearing deep wounds on the top of her head  
Crying out to "Hina", the goddess of the Moon, to take her own life, she prays she too can be among the dead  
I rush into the ocean, filled with the bodies of the elderly and small children, the ocean is a sea of human blood  
And I wrestle with the woman, they call "Makahiki", but to me, this indigenous women is the one, that I now love

I hold Makahiki in my arms not wanting to let her go, the other women are shouting to her in anger "Hoa Kihei Pili"  
They say that she carries a "Lahaina" in her womb, and that she should go somewhere else in shame, now to die  
We were the gods, and we failed these people, they are losing their culture and their traditions, and they just cry  
Makahili, pushes me away and runs crying into the forest, her sin is on my head, with her blood, my hands dyed

More settlers are relocated to the island, we can see the anger in the faces of the innocent, we made into slaves  
We have stripped them of their identity, forced to speak our tongue, and in our clothes, they dig their own graves  
The land is fertile, growing rice, taro, and sugar, all will be essential for the war, and supply our countries needs  
An the original people of Ulalena, are now reduced to slaves on their own homeland, the consequence of our greed

The old "Kapu" system has ended, colonization has begun, Makahili gave birth to a child, I call him "Lono" my son  
He is named after the god of Agriculture, for I planted my seed in the soil of his Mother, but now my time, is done  
Sailors follow orders and all of us who fornicated with the women here, are to sail away, just like the setting sun  
I say goodbye to Makahili, and to Lono, who has golden eyes, and skin of brown, he calls me "Lahiana" and runs

As I sail away, to an uncertain destiny, for the war demands that we must fight again, I think of things to come  
A new era of golden faced children, seek their future as the Unalena embraces them, they are children of the sun  
I dream again of the rain on the seaport, and holding close to me, the woman that I will marry and take her hand  
I will try to explain to her the Spirit Winds of Ulalena, but I do not think she will ever be able to fully understand


	15. The Hummingbird and the Cherry Blossom

Picture a late afternoon as the sun is fading and long shadows begin to appear. In this poem, a young woman is in her room when she receives an unexpected visitor.

The Hummingbird and the Cherry blossoms:

Outside my bedroom window  
It is now late afternoon  
The sky is losing color  
A can see the evening gloom

A vase of cherry blossoms  
And a little hummingbird  
Who enters through the window  
Its flapping wings can be heard

The hummingbird seeks nectar  
It watches me carefully  
The daylight loses color  
Hummingbird flies gracefully

I stare at it with wonder  
A beautiful sight to see  
Can that little hummingbird  
Be a reflection of me?

I like to walk the forests  
See the sunset of the sky  
And just like that hummingbird  
I am wishing I could fly

The nectar I am seeking  
Is a gift from up above  
A very special feeling  
The emotion we call love

As I wait for my lover  
The wine of passion, I seek  
Waiting for him to be here  
His love in my heart I keep

The color softly fading  
The hummingbird flies away  
Just like the cherry blossoms  
He will be with me someday

And now that the little inquisitive hummingbird has left her room. The young womand smiles to herself and must now re-arrange her flowers again.


	16. A Poem for a Winter's Night

This is a poem about longing and the promise of seeing a loved one again. Picture a cold snowy night. A man who is advanced in age, sits alone and watches the evening fire. Imagination takes over and the hypnotic fires create an illusion; an illusion of desire.

**A Poem For A Winter's Night:**

In the dark cold of Winter  
The solitude of the night  
I sit in an empty room  
A small candle gives me light

Shadows create illusions  
The dance of evening fire  
The image of a woman  
In the shape of man's desire

Her form is that of beauty  
For my weary eyes to see  
Seductive in her movements  
The fire calling out to me

Her long hair of golden flame  
The embers create her feet  
The scent from the firewood  
Like a fragrance that is sweet

She dances with elegance  
Her body spins and also twirls  
Never have I seen before  
Such beauty in a young girl

Flames increasing my passion  
Her dance of Winter fire  
I'm reaching out to touch her  
Illusion becomes desire

I'm transformed back to my youth  
And before her now I stand  
I leaving from my body  
Difficult to understand

In the room of firelight  
Shadow's take a shadows hand  
And we dance on the fire  
As a woman and a man

She comes to me in the night  
The shadow becomes my wife  
Like a flower cut in bloom  
Cruel fate ended her young life

We are eternal lovers  
I just wish my life would end  
I want to be united  
With my lover and my friend

Her eyes begin to widen  
And then her magic fades away  
I look out from my window  
It's the dawning of the day

I shake my head with sadness  
Once again I'm all alone  
My wife was taken from me  
In painful sobs, I moan

Cruel illness took her from me  
I return to being old  
I vowed not to remarry  
And the truth can now be told

I wait all alone this Winter  
One day, she'll return to me  
And when my life has ended  
I'll share with her eternity

In the cold of the Winter's night, an old man cries himself to sleep for the object of his longing. To be complete again, to find his wife and dance together in eternity.


	17. The Feasting of Friends and Lovers

This is a poem of desire and the want of loving. Picture a feast or a celebration of villagers and as the evening events continue and the wine starts to flow; a man begins to fall in love.  
**Mature Subject Matter {Innuendo} Please Be Advised**

**The Feasting Of Friends And Lovers:**

The people gather together  
Under the light of a full moon  
In celebration and in dance  
The entertainment will start soon

As people gather for the feast  
The jeweled dancers move all around  
Music and the words of poet's  
They're dancing to the pagan sounds

The fire creates illusions  
Exotic figures in the night  
Tasting foods from foreign lands  
Lanterns fill the shadows with light

The stars are watching from above  
As they sparkle up in the sky  
Below the dancers are moving  
In the distance the night birds fly

Women wearing heavy makeup  
Awareness increases with wine  
Flirtations inside the shadows  
I want this dancer to be mine

Lights shine across the horizon  
The sounds of music fill the night  
Lanterns moving with the dancers  
A woman's form commands my sight

My eyes follow her every move  
Like a siren, she calls to me  
Her fragrance intoxicating  
It's like she's dancing just for me

The poets share words of passion  
Words to arouse a woman's ear  
Perfume drenched sweat falls from her face  
Are they raindrops or just her tears?

I signal in her direction  
I want this dancer to come near  
I want her to be my lover  
I promise her nothing to fear

Her moisture touches my fingers  
As they glisten from her sweet lips  
I wish to drink from her beauty  
I taste ecstasy in her kiss

The feasting of friends and loved ones  
Will continue until the dawn  
Like a good dream that has ended  
Poetic visions are now gone

They will live inside of my mind  
Embedded with my memories  
The day a beautiful dancer  
Shared the evening and sunrise with me

Sometimes the difference between love and want are two different things. I blame it on the wine.


	18. Under Orange and Purple Skies

This is a poem of loss and regret. Many of us will always remember a love that we let get away. It is all part of the life experience.

Under Orange and Purple Skies

I watch in glorious amazement  
At all the colors of the sky  
The reds, oranges, and purples  
Create illusions up on high

Like the work of the impressionist  
Though a sunset is nothing new  
The twilight of the moment  
All in swirls and colorful hues

The winds of time blow in my ear  
Like the words of a lovers call  
My favorite time to listen  
Is in the Springtime or in the fall

Like a guiding hands of a painter  
Against the pallet of the sky  
The beauty of the twilight  
I can see heaven with my eyes

I let imagination wander  
Until I can see the vision of you  
Your hair as dark as the midnight  
And your eyes of ocean blue

You were once my lover  
I thought you would stay with me  
Now I know the lesson  
Life is not always as it seems

The winds bring back memories  
Angry words and you crying tears  
One loses track of time  
When the days turn into years

I watch the twilight colors  
As they melt into the sky  
A prisoner of my memories  
I know part of me has died


	19. To Love What I Could Never Have Again

Picture a young woman receiving news that her husband was killed in a war. What emotions are going through her as she must live the rest of her life without the one she loves? The poem is an observation of what she might be feeling.

**To Love What I Can Never Have Again:**

I remember the look on her face  
When she found out her husband was dead  
She threw herself face down on the ground  
Throwing dirt over her face and head

She tore her garment very slightly  
Meant to symbolize her broken heart  
The significance of this action  
Her days of grief are about to start

Faded love letters that she treasured  
She watches them burn in the fire  
No more will she read his words of love  
He was the object of her desire

She holds the necklace he gave her  
Like a rosary, tight in her hand  
The terrible pain she's going through  
Only a widow could understand

The shadows playing games on the walls  
Create illusions within her mind  
It is wrong to bring back memories  
Shadows of memories so unkind

She remembers happier moments  
That floods with passion inside her heart  
But she must accept the painful truth  
Until her death they will be apart

Her face is like a swollen river  
Her tears fall like rain, touching the sea  
Her face covered with a black veil  
Like a silhouette, so hard to see

Relatives escorts their young daughter  
The offspring of consumated love  
She hides her face from the others  
She looks for him in the sky above

They walk slowly down to the river  
The procession moves in the twilight  
She bows and lays a paper lantern  
Inside a candle to give it light

The wife sends a prayer to her husband  
It is time to let her husband go  
The lantern travels so quietly  
In search of the one who touched her soul

And in the quiet of the gentle river, a lantern gives off a weakened glow; and fades slowly into the night.


	20. The Cold Winds of Winter

This is a poem of misery and sorrow. One that many of us can relate to or at least understand. It is a poem of loss.

**The Cold Winds of Winter**

The Winter winds blow cold on my face  
Icicles on the ends of my hair  
Under skies of industrial gray  
Smells of pollution filling the air

Alone with my thoughts on this dark day  
Thoughts of obsession filling my mind  
The snow like daggers against my face  
I thought he loved me, was I so blind?

Drunk in my hatered, I curse the sun  
For not having the courage to shine  
Leaving me in this world of sorrow  
To drink by myself loves bitter wine

Betrayal like a knife through the heart  
Emotions crippling my reason  
Discarded like a pair of worn shoes  
Just like the changing of the seasons

If I could hurt him like he hurt me  
I would love to see his reaction  
If he saw me with another man  
That would bring me great satisfaction

I want to love and to live again  
I want to hear words lovers share  
I want to feel just like a woman  
I want a lover who really cares

Instead, I live in desolation  
The pavement a shoulder for my tears  
How I wish I could be somewhere else  
So many miles away from here

The trees like hands with bony fingers  
Making accusations to the sky  
Locked in my prison of misery  
Slowly waiting for my turn to die


	21. To Whisper Romantic Words in Her Ear

This is a poem about the power of words and how they can be used to convey romantic expression.

**To Whisper Romantic Words in Her Ear**

The fragrance that she wears  
Opens sensations in my mind  
She is beautiful like the sunrise  
She is also generous and kind

Imagination overwhelms me  
Those in love will understand  
The sharing of deep expression  
Between a woman and a man

Romantic words can be seductive  
Like the touch of a lovers hands  
Whispering poetic words to her  
As I unveil to her my plans

Love is more than just expression  
At least it is for me  
Love is like soft music  
Like the sun is setting into the sea

Like snow on a mountain top  
Standing high above the world  
The art of nature's wonders  
Like that of a cultured pearl

Like the sand in the desert  
That gathers warmth in the sun  
Like bright stars in the horizon  
That shine when the day is done

Love is much deeper than physical feelings  
Elevate your love above your needs  
Love is like a flower in bloom  
That grows from a tiny bulb or seed

When I think of all my feelings  
I know in one belief that's true  
When I think about romantic love  
My thoughts will always be of you


	22. The Sea of Gold

Picture a man who has lived two different lives. As he is on his deathbed, he makes a final confession to his wife and children. About the sins of war in his past, and the other woman he loved, under the heat of a Desert Sun. **Warning, Mature Subject Matter...Please Be Advised.**

**The Sea Of Gold:**

When I dream of the desert skies  
I see storms on the horizon  
The winds dancing like children  
And I see winged birds that fly

Desert flowers are now in bloom  
Like the colors of the rainbow  
Hot rains falls like a womans tears  
Impailed under skies of gloom

I remember her deep green eyes  
The woman who made love to me  
Who gave back to me redemption  
Felt the warmth of her by my side

She lay with me in the moonlight  
She lives now inside of my dreams  
She wore the necklace I gave you  
Life is not always as it seems

Forgive me for what I tell you  
I share with you my confession  
I loved her after you loved me  
Forgive me for my transgression

Hear the words of this dying man  
There is nothing for you to fear  
My time on earth is at an end  
Let me die with my conscience clear

Let me whisper words in your ear  
You were my lover and my friend  
You're the mother of my children  
My life's journey is at its end

Secrets I hid inside my heart  
I am ready to tell the truth  
The days of my other lifetime  
The sins of passion in my youth

He begins to share his secret  
Once again he closes his eyes  
Transformed into a younger man  
A different world he now describes

A soldier who obeyed his king  
Called to serve in a foreign land  
Our marriage was just beginning  
When I was sent to desert sands

A world so distant from our own  
The sun impailed in the sky  
Sand dunes rising like the ocean  
The desert winds blow hot and dry

In the marketplace a necklace  
I plan to give it to my wife  
May she wear it in my honor  
If the war takes from me my life

An officer in the army  
Waiting for my orders to fight  
Wasting my time in the desert  
Stars glow like flowers in the night

The desert can be hypnotic  
Like fading colors of the sky  
The smell of foods in the market  
The seduction behind green eyes

In a sweaty little tavern  
A place where painted women dance  
Arousing a man's temptation  
I walked inside to take a glace

It was there I met this woman  
She made me feel more than a man  
She gave to me earthly pleasure  
If only you could understand

I was naïve and I was young  
I was trained to kill and fight  
She was dancing in the tavern  
I paid to have her for the night

Her face covered in a veil  
To protect it from desert winds  
The perfumed scent of her fragrance  
Brings her memory back again

The room smelled of desert incense  
Wooden mats covering dirt floors  
I kissed her until the sunrise  
She knew what I had paid her for

We made passoinate love that night  
Her fingers digging in my back  
Our bodies drawn to the other  
It's true that opposites attract

Her piercing eyes looked down at me  
From a forest of silky hair  
Her lips were so soft and tender  
Returning her gaze, I just stared

We could feel the heat between us  
The stars peaking from the ceiling  
Making love to this young woman  
Such an incredible feeling

The incense was overwhelming  
Persperation poured like a stream  
While this woman of the desert  
Like a princess out of a dream

She whispered words in a strange tongue  
My hands discovering her thighs  
Pulling me into her body  
I could see heaven in her eyes

Our bodies moved like the ocean  
Two spirits trying to be one  
Kisses like rain upon my face  
In the heat of the desert sun

Her hips like the cresent moon  
My heart beating inside my chest  
Drowning myself in her passion  
Feeling the soft touch of her breasts

I forgot that I was married  
As I kissed this young womans hand  
Losing myself in the moment  
This is not how I had it planned

When we finished, she fell asleep  
Cradled like a dove in my arms  
Her young body so close to mine  
She knew I would bring her no harm

The sun seen from the horizon  
Informed me it was time to go  
I clothed myself with the morning  
Desert winds beginning to blow

But all dreams must come to an end  
I left her money in the room  
We promised we would be lovers  
I knew I had to leave her soon

I held her as she cried in my arms  
Her small fists hitting my shoulders  
I kissed her soft trembling lips  
But for now our love was over

Why must men all kill eachother?  
Mascara covered tear-filled eyes  
I just held her tight in my arms  
A gentle whimper in her cry

I give to her my wife's necklace  
Why I did this, I do not know?  
I put it around her neck  
I took my sword and let her go

Traveling alone on horseback  
Colorful birds circled the sky  
Our world is filled with suffering  
I know soon its my time to die

Returning to my regiment  
My suffering had just begun  
The desert is like an ocean  
That is surrounded by the sun

Dehydration like the devil  
Trying to consume my soul  
The guilt of my lust and passion  
The breath of the desert now blows

The enemy has been sighted  
By mercinaries on our side  
Feet sink into the desert sands  
Caught the enemy by surprise

We surge forward with great labor  
On the dunes of the desert sea  
Heat above us overwhelming  
Throwing sand all over the breeze

Like hundreds of tiny knife wounds  
Across the desert we now race  
And we fight like wild animals  
Enemy blood covers my face

Barbarism consumes the soul  
Mangled bodies in pools of red  
Enganged in hand to hand combat  
Vultures wait to feed on the dead

To take the will from another  
Watching the light leave from his eyes  
Thrusting a blade into his chest  
Hearing his screams before he died

Prisoners are buried neck high  
Their faces exposed to the sun  
Stripped of all their worldly fortunes  
Lamentations for what we've done

Three months in the hellish desert  
Our skin burned by the searing heat  
Soon to return to her village  
This news comes as quite a relief

I want to look into her eyes  
To share the time we have left  
When I can back to her village  
I heard the story of her death

There was a raid on her village  
Women were brutalized or killed  
They left her in a sea of blood  
They then retreated to the hills

I was told when she was dying  
She held the necklace in her hand  
She said that I was her husband  
Return this to the desert sands

The village was left in ruin  
Embers still flicker in the air  
She lay there still and silent  
My fingers running through her hair

I craded her like a child  
I fell down on my knees and cried  
If only I could be with you  
Why did fate choose me to survive?

I then took this special necklace  
I would treasure it all my life  
When I returned after the war  
I put the necklace on my wife

Transformed back to an older man  
The husband says his last goodbyes  
Forgive me of my dark secret  
The dying man begins to cry

I beg you for your forgiveness  
You were a good mother and wife  
For I never meant to hurt you  
Forgive me for my secret life

His wife's eyes were flooded with tears  
A knife has pierced into her heart  
She summons her inner courage  
She knows soon they will be apart

I forgive you my dear husband  
These are the tragedies of war  
For you are the love of my life  
No more talk of this anymore

You have always been a good man  
The necklace is not mine to keep  
She placed it in his dying hands  
Please remember me when you sleep

When you meet her in the afterlife  
Give to her this message from me  
Please tell her that I forgive her  
I will join you in eternity

Is he calling to his Mother?  
Or could that be his lovers name?  
He sings the song of the desert  
His dying tears like summer rain

The old man gives up his spirit  
His warms hands suddenly turn cold  
Reuntied with his lover  
The desert is the Sea of Gold


	23. The Discovery

**This is a poem with mature content about the "first time" two young lovers expressed their passions in a poetic but "intimate manner" Please be advised.**

**The Discovery:**

It was well known since childhood  
These two were very close friends  
They played out in the fields  
Till the day came to an end

They cared for one another  
Both were of similar age  
It was only logical  
That they would both be engaged

As these children grew older  
Their bodies began to change  
Aware of their differences  
So curious at this age

At the age of Seventeen  
Sharing kisses together  
Like the change of the seasons  
Or like that of the weather

He would give her fresh flowers  
She would talk with his mother  
He would write her poetry  
They wanted to be lovers

They agreed to share a night  
As a woman and a man  
Wanting to share their passion  
True lovers would understand

They met in secret that night  
And they kissed so tenderly  
Unveiling herself to him  
A young woman he did see

He kissed her on her shoulders  
Then he softly kissed her lips  
His fingers touched her body  
And they rested on her hips

They kissed with wild passion  
Sensations arouse the skin  
Their breathing very heavy  
Could love-making be a sin?

Revealing all their secrets  
How men and women are made  
Touching the other partner  
Some might call this act loveplay

Thinking that they both should stop  
Their bodies thirsting for more  
Both lovers discovering  
Feelings they could not ignore

Presenting to her lover  
He gives her a gentle shove  
On the threshold of passion  
Some would call it making love

Sensations and deep feelings  
Emotions they never knew  
They press against each other  
In the way that lovers do

Spirits wanting to be one  
A feeling that is so right  
His love flowed like a river  
Into her ocean tonight

They lay in the others arms  
Wishing that this would not end  
He makes love to the woman  
She returns his love again

There's a realization  
A truth or reality  
Everything is different  
The way it supposed to be

They both have shared their passion  
Will they ever love again?  
Their innocence has faded  
Will they call the other friend?

Or will they make a promise?  
That lovers mutually give  
Childhood is lost forever  
As true lovers they will live

Please understand that this is a poem. Not an endorsement to be irresponsible in a day and age where some could be hurt are manipulated or worse; for wanting what they don't know or understand. The decisions of how to manage ones life are yours**....BUT "PLEASE BE RESPONSIBLE" WHEN MAKING SUCH IMPORTANT AND PERSONAL DECISIONS...SUCH AS THE ISSUES, RELATED TO THE ABOVE POEM.**


	24. When the Cherry Blossoms Fall

This is a simple poem of one lover putting the other to the test. A man wants to be married, but the woman of his desire must be sure that his love is true. And she has a plan to test his promise of fidelity.

**When The Cherry Blossoms Fall:**

A vision of afternoon light, under a cherry blossom tree  
A man sits by his lover, her fragrance is in the breeze  
The man gives his confesson, his words of undying love  
He points out in the distance, birds are flying up above

_{The Man}_  
I asked permission from your Father, and he said to me  
That he would give his blessings, if I am the one to be  
My love for you is forever, I want to be part of your life  
I ask to be your husband, will you agree to be my wife?

_{The Woman}_  
You tell me that you love me, you ask me for my hand  
You want to be my husband, you want to be my man  
You promise to love me forever, your words flatter me  
It will take more than promises, just you wait and see

_{The Woman}_  
If you are to be my lover, I'll put your love to the test  
And if you are so worthy, you will stand above the rest  
If your actions match your promise, your wife I will be  
If you fail in this trial, you will never be the lover of me

_{The Man}_  
I will never fail you love, just like the rises from the sea  
Like the birds of morning, or blossoms from cherry trees  
Test my will and spirit, and when it is over, you will know  
I will visit you in the morning, but now my love, I must go

And so the man left his lover, she will soon see him again  
Is he worthy of her passion, or is just like the other men?  
She will hire another woman, and she will unveil her plan  
He will be tempted by seduction, or is he the better man?

When the sun rises with the morning, the man is all alone  
His lover's not there to greet him, is she ill or still at home?  
He sees a vision of a woman, beautiful with a painted face  
Her kimono is of delicate silk, her veil is of a feminine lace

Her fragrance is seductive, and so is her soft willow voice  
She is a vision of tempation, the man must make a choice  
She drops her cherry blossoms, as they fall from her hand  
He picks them up for her, it's a game he can't understand

_{The Temptress}_  
I thank you sir, for returning these cherry blossoms to me  
Let me show my gratitude, close your eyes and you'll see  
The morning is so beautiful, now feel the touch of my kiss  
Feeling the soft sensation, now taste the flavor on my lips

_{The Temptress}_  
I could share with you in pleasure, I know you understand  
Say yes and I'll give to you what a woman gives to a man  
You know what men want, what I am willing to give to thee  
Will you just say yes; and share in carnal pleasure with me?

{_The Man}_  
Your kiss was as sweet as honey, that pours out of a tree  
I must resist temptation, for you are not the woman for me  
I made this promise to another, the only love of my life  
Forgive me but I must leave you, for I want her as my wife

As the man fades in the distance, the woman gives a smile  
She must change her clothes quickly, she giggles like a child  
She now knows that he is worthy, his love for her is right  
But she never kissed his lips before, she squeals in delight

The wedding was like a picture, as the cherry blossoms fall  
The sunset in the Springtime the experience enjoyed by all  
He has resisted temptation, and he vows to stay that way  
The cherry blossoms are falling, and in the wind they fly away

And sometimes in my world, happy endings are all that matters. But the man must be worthy, for he will be tested again in the future.


	25. I Dream of a Secret Lover

This is a poem about the inner feelings a young man has for a woman in his dreams.

**I Dream of A Secret Lover:**

Dreaming of a woman, the way a man would dream  
As I look into her eyes, like blue crystal of a stream  
I wrap my arms around her, we slowly start to kiss  
My heart is beating faster, I always dream like this

My fingers in her hair, I kiss her neck and shoulder  
As I kiss her very gently, I wish that she was older  
She rests her head against me, on my naked chest  
My fingertips explore the soft feeling of her breasts

Her kisses splash like raindrops, falling from the sky  
She knows what is coming, I can see it in her eyes  
She gives herself to me, not with words, but a kiss  
As I seize my opportunity, the moment I can't miss

Our bodies become one, the movements of the sea  
I become part of her, and she becomes part of me  
I release in her my love, she releases hers with mine  
I dream of romantic passion, I lose all sense of time

And in the morning I awaken, as I find myself alone  
I wake up in a cold sweat, hitting my pillow, I moan  
I can't dream of Katara, in this manner every night  
I want her, but I will respect her and treat her right


	26. The Dreams That Will Never Come True

This is a story about love and sacrifice. Picture a woman who loves her child very much and has sacrificed, to give him the best that she can. As he grows to adulthood, he is conscripted into the military and has Mother must deal with him serving in the war. This is her story.

**The Dreams That Will Never Come True:**

Hear my love song to you, as I hold you in my arms, in the night  
I kiss you, with much love, on your cheek, time to say goodnight  
I look down at you with the eyes of a Mother, holding her son  
Let me cradle you in my arms, sleep now, for my song is sung

_Rest in my arms, my beautiful son  
As you sleep on your Mothers breast  
Know that I will always love you, my little one  
Sleep, my baby...have your rest_

You, my beautiful son are the most important person in my life  
I loved you, the moment I conceived you, as your Father's wife  
And for nine long months, You lived within me, both day and night  
And I have done all that I can, to give to you, a good, honest life

I share with you, the Joy and the tears, that come from this life  
Hoping that your life will turn out better than mine, of toil and strife  
To grow up strong and find yourself a good woman, to be your wife  
And to your live with her for eternity, grandchildren would be a delight

As the years go by, and you grow, I see that you are taller than me  
You work hard in the fields, if only an education was meant for thee?  
I am proud of you son, please know that for me, it's hard to understand  
That the child who would fall asleep in my arms, has now become a man

You are a very good son to me, and you honor both your Father and I  
Seeing you grow up my son, so quickly, often makes me want to cry  
For I live in you and you live inside of me, that is the way life is to be  
But now I get a notification, that the military is taking you, away from me

The edict is said to be the true and sacred words of the Firelord himself  
Calling that all young men of age must, do their duty, and go off to help  
In the war that will bring peace and stability to our gentle people in time  
To eliminate those liars of Air, Sea, and Earth, who hate us and despise

My young son, who I held in my arms, is called to the service of our Nation  
I will not find under circumstances like this, any type of reason for celebration  
Instead, I sit alone thinking of my sons welfare, in a deep state of frustration  
My husband and I are there wave a tearful goodbye, to my son at the station

Every day and night I worry, and pray to the Spirits, that my Son, is alright  
I light candles at the Temple, and try to make it there, whether it's day or night  
And for the months, that he has been gone, each night just before I sleep  
I sing my little song to him, with empty arms and my closed eyes, start to weep

_Rest in my arms, my beautiful son  
As you sleep on your Mothers breast  
Know that I will always love you, my little one  
Sleep my child...have your rest_

In the morning, the sad news came and how this woman's young son, had died  
Upon recieving the notification, she said nothing, she fell to her knees and cried  
Having to be held by the Firenation courier, who give the woman this awful news  
He tried his best to console her emotions, for what else was the messenger to do?

My heart has been torn out of my breast, the most important part of me has died  
As look down upon the remains of my young child, I taste the bitter tears, that I cry  
Why are the Spirits so cruel? I would have given my life for his, if only they asked  
But now a parent must bury their child, I prayed I never would have to do this task

The coins were layed on the deceased soldiers eyes, for his journey to the Spirit World  
And as his body was creamated, the sounds of a Mothers hysteria could still be heard  
After the ceremony was over, and the embers were cooled, the Mother went to fire  
Her hands digging into the ashes, trying to find the remains of her son, in the funeral pyre

Her family came to take the Mother home, her only son was dead, and she was still alive  
Time has passed, and so has her husband, as the lonely Widow sits alone now and cries  
She is taken care of by relatives, her will and mind are gone, she is at the end, of her life  
It is said in the village where the old Widow lives, that they can still hear, her sad lullaby  
_  
Rest in my arms, my beautiful son  
As you sleep on your Mother's breast  
Know that I will always love you my little one  
Sleep my baby...have your rest_

The relatives, found her one Morning, motionless as the eternal quiet that comes before dawn  
Her life on this earth has ended, and her valuables are collected and sold, life still has to go on  
Clutched in her lifeless arms, held with such tenderness, her surviving relatives, did come to find  
The childrens clothing that once belonged to her young son, as the Morning Sun began to shine


	27. When a Woman Loves a Man

Picture a young woman allowing herself to let her imagination romance her in a way that only a woman can know. In the deep ocean that is a womans heart; many dreams are possible. And maybe this is one of them.

When a Woman Loves a Man:

I can feel the enchanted kiss of Winter, so cold upon my face  
The burning sensation of wanting you, your image, I now trace  
I reach out into the darkness, extending outward with my hand  
For these are the intense emotions, when a woman loves a man

As if I were dancing in the shadows, hidden within leafless trees  
In a dance of my own creation, with you so near, now holding me  
The dance of lovers, drawn together, as nature always planned  
For these are the intense emotions, when a woman loves a man

The winds whisper in my ear a song, with words from you to me  
They open my heart to imagination, and the realm of possibilities  
I release my want of passion, I know my lover understands  
For these are the intense emotions, when a woman loves a man

I must gain my composure, and I must allow this dream to end  
As long as I open myself to my imagination, I will see you again  
I will return for your kisses and we will walk together, hand in hand  
For these are the intense emotions, when a woman loves a man

The young woman blushes to herself, and hopes that the stars above will keep her secret moments safe from prying eyes.


	28. The Love Story of the Sun and Moon

The Story of the Sun and Moon:

Allow me to tell you a story  
And listen to what I have to say  
A love story of the Sun and Moon  
And the reason for why it rains

Long before mankind was created  
To live in the drama we call life  
A dramatic love affair occurred  
In the shadows and darkness of night

The Sun was a brave handsome Spirit  
He governed the heavens up on high  
And he wore the finest of armor  
That shined like a ruby in the sky

The Moon was a beautiful Spirit  
She was called the Mistress of the night  
The young lovers would dance together  
Her evening gown of diamonds bright

The Sun could see her beautiful face  
The Sun could hear her beautiful song  
The Sun could use his smell, touch and taste  
To experience her sweet embrace

But their love was strongly forbidden  
By the Spirit Forces in the sky  
Warning the Sun to leave his lover  
By threatening him that he would die

The Sun did understand the danger  
That his actions could lead to his death  
But the sun would not leave his lover  
He would love the Moon with his last breath

His defiance angered all the Sky Gods  
And taken to a place to be judged  
The Gods also captured his lover  
Against the Sun, the Gods held a grudge

The Sun was stripped of his fine armor  
To increase his humiliation  
While the Moon could only bear witness  
The Sun faced his adjudication

The Gods charged the Sun with blasphamy  
His crime was that he'd fallen in love  
How could such an act be accepted?  
The stars witnessed from the sky above

The Gods offered to forgive the Sun  
If he'd deny his love for the Moon  
The Sun refused to deny his heart  
For what else could this young lover do?

The Gods in their anger, took his eyes  
And also his nose, his mouth and ears  
He would not be able to feel her touch  
The Moon cried a waterfall of tears

The Sun was stripped of all his senses  
The Sun was left to shame and disgrace  
The Sun still rises every morning  
The Sun is alive without a face

The Moon understood his sacrifice  
That was his testimony of love  
The Moon has vowed to stay by his side  
To eternally dance in the sky above

The Moon hold her lover who can't see  
Or even feel the warmth of her touch  
He cannot hear the song that she sings  
The Moon misses her lover so much

So the next time rain falls from the sky  
Living water for the earth and trees  
Think of the Moon who forever cries  
For her lover to return to thee

So the next time it rains and water falls on earth to give it life. Take a moment to reflect on the Moon who will never be the Sun's honored wife.


	29. The Night of Crying Souls

This is a poem of the inner psychology of men who are going off to fight in a bloody battle with the rising of the sun. It is the night before the battle and as the worried men prepare for the dawn; they wish to themselves that the evening will never end. What would be your last thoughts if you knew you might be killed in the morning? **Mature Subject Matter {descriptive language} Please Be Advised!**

**The Night Of Crying Souls:**

The heavy sounds of footsteps, as soldiers are marching in single file  
Faces frozen like stone carvings, no emotion, they march many miles  
Like beguiled children, they march off to fight, for honor and for glory  
Or die a tragic dreath, for many of the men, their faces tell the story

The distant mountains are a ethereal vison, with sunlight from above  
The natural beauty that surrounds us, that was created out of love  
The soldiers try to forget that they were once men with human souls  
These young men with dry stoical faces, the only emotion they know

Banners raised to the sky, sounds of this procession, heard all around  
Frightened birds fly off tree limbs, as the vibrations shake the ground  
Scouts ride out to search for positions, where a camp should be made  
The soldiers rest themselves in sleeping holes, others call them graves

As the darkness unveils herself, like a seductive look in a womans eye  
The soldiers feel uneasy, they look up at a quiet and disinterested sky  
They know then when morning comes, many of their comrades will die  
And who will tell these families, that their loved ones did not survive?

Around the orange glows of different campfires, stories are being told  
It's to hide anxiety, no soldier before battle, wants their fears to show  
Stories are weaved like a spiders web, imaginations of the human mind  
None of the soldiers question authenticity, they listen to pass the time

Some of these stories speak of a mans bravery, how a battle was won  
How their foe was defeated, victory is theirs with the promise of dawn  
They talk to the younger men, not to think about the men they will kill  
It's better to be alive, than have your body lie motionless, so very still

Others share stories of the beauty of women, or the pleasure they give  
They vulgarize a womans anatomy, saying what they will do if they live  
To plant their seeds in her fertile soil, that lies between a womans legs  
Others laugh and joke of their masculinity, of how large a man is made

Some write letters of sorrow, those who can't write, ask this of others  
If the letters survive the morning, they'll be sent to familes and lovers  
The men will pour the essence of their souls, in words of ink and black  
Trying to comfort wives and children, if they are never to return back

Some men sit alone silent, for they have tasted this bitter wine before  
They know this day, they'll drink from the blood of the dead once more  
They know of this upcoming battle, they know it will be kill or be killed  
They've seen the face of death as enemies die, to take away their will

Others pray for absolution, to clean their spirits and their worried souls  
Is there life after death, in the blood fields of war, each man hopes so  
The logic of bartering comes to those who only care if they stay alive  
They make deals with the spirits to be better people, if the can survive

Most men do not sleep on a evening before battle, the emotional strain  
The thoughts and the horrors of the morning, can drive the men insane  
Some lay very still, others manipulate themselves to relieve their stress  
In the morning their destinies will be written, none of them will find rest

With the promise of the sun, piercing though the heart of the dark night  
In the distance over the horizon, the men awaken to the predawn light  
They gather all weapons, with banners raised, they march out once more  
To find the face of the enemy, and to meet them in the battlefield of war


	30. The Gift of Love Between Woman and Man

This is a poem about two lovers who may never see eachother again. The Woman realizes her lover may never return from the War; and gives to him her gift of passion. This is based on many true stories about lovers being sent to War and women who will never forget them. **Mature Subject Matter {Passion References} Please Be Advised.**

**The Gift Of Love Between The Woman And The Man:**

{The Man}  
I can feel the winds of change upon me now, soon all this will end  
I wish I didn't have to say this, but farewell my lover and my friend  
I must leave soon to visit a world filled with death, sorrow and woe  
Soon the sunrise will be coming, and soon my lover I will have to go

(The Woman}  
Before you leave me to the lands of darkness, take my be my hand  
Let me give to you this gift, what a woman keeps for a special man  
For just one night you'll be my lover, I know I may never see you again  
Allow me to lie with you in shared passion, and let our love never end

{The Man}  
Let me take from your branches, the fruit that you will share with me  
And let me be like a gentle river, and pour all of my love into your sea  
Let us share in the beauty, of our mutual expressions of tender love  
Let me feel you on me as a woman, your touch is like the gentle dove

{The Woman}  
Let me be the land and fertile soil, plant your seed of love in my heart  
You may be gone from my touch forever, but well will never be apart  
Plant inside me the seed of our future, give me the part of you I need  
If you are never to return, you will live in the eyes of the child I bring

{The Man}  
Let us become one with the other, and share love under midnight skies  
May I be worthy of such kind virture, I will marry you if I am to survive  
Let us be lovers, and when all is done, let us close our eyes to dream  
I have never tasted the nectar of a woman's love, that you give to me

{The Woman}  
I surrender my love to you, let us become one in our hearts and soul  
Let us forget about the morning, give your love to me now, let it flow  
Remember our night together, the decisions we made with our lives  
Promise that you will return to me, and promise to make my your wife

And in the quiet of the night, two young lovers transform into a woman and a man


End file.
